Getting a Tattoo
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Daya agrees to Shreya's demands about getting a Tattoo. Slight Mature Content. Oneshot.


**Getting a Tattoo**

He couldn't fathom reason behind Shreya's obsession with tattoos. Daya was absolutely against it and it had been a reason of their petty quarrel lately.

"Getting inked isn't such a bad thing you know! Many of my friends have done it' said Shreya irritably.

"It's not good for the skin. Google it if you like" said Daya for the umpteenth time as they walked back to the bureau after lunch.

"Why are you making such fuss about a simple tattoo? It's going to be a really small one and it's going to be somewhere where it wouldn't be spotted easily" said Shreya.

Daya raised and eyebrow.

"Where exactly, may I ask?" he murmured.

Shreya didn't fail to notice the naughty, desire filled look in eye.

"Its-" she began to say but was cut off by arrival of ACP Pradyuman.

The next few days were very hectic and her and Daya's Tattoo conversation was driven out of her mind.

Daya however remembered it perfectly well and he wasted no time in bringing up the topic when they were in her apartment, on saturday night.

Daya had found the idea of Shreya having a secret tattoo rather sexy. Maybe she could have it someplace which only he could see... his mind was racing...

"Are you serious? Are you really okay with me having a tattoo?" Shreya asked him incredulously. She had never expected Daya to agree with her on it.

"Yes. But there are certain conditions' said Daya.

"What conditions?" asked Shreya.

"It's going to be a temporary one and you are not going to get it from the tattoo artist" said Daya.

"A temporary one? And where am I going to get one if I don't go to the tattoo artist?" asked Shreya.

"I am going to do it" said Daya.

"You?" Shreya laughed.

"Yes, my very own personal tattoo" Daya whispered brushing her finger on her bare leg.

Shreya shivered at his touch. "I don't understa- oh!" she exclaimed blushing furiously.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Deal" she murmured, a shy smile on her face.

"Tell me where would you like to have a tattoo? How about here..." he fingers caressed the soft skin on the back of her neck. "Or here..." he heard her breath hitch as his fingers stroked her breast. "I would really love it to be here..." he said running his hand on the inside of her thigh.

Shreya pulled him closer. "Yes, I would love that personal tattoo which nobody would be able to see" she said breathlessly.

She kissed him fiercely, her fingers tangling in his hair. He purred as their hips ground against each other. She was desperate for friction and began rocking her hips faster against his.

Daya could see his control slipping dangerously. They had to stop - Now!

"Shre-" Daya gasped but Shreya covered her lips with her own.

Her face was flushed and her eyes were filled with desire. Daya brought his hands to her thighs and began to move them up and down.

She moaned in delight, getting more and more desperate for the friction.

"Shreya.. uh... we need t - to stop" Daya panted.

"I thought you wanted to give me your very own personal tattoo" said Shreya, teasing him.

"I might give you lot more if we don't stop now" he warned.

"I don't want you to stop" she said.

"Neither do I. But we have to. Your parents would be home anytime soon and I don't them to see us in such a compromising position" said Daya.

"Just hold me for sometime" said Shreya and pulled him wrapped her arms around him tightly.

They held each other for what seemed like eternity.

Some time later Shreya was checking herself out in the mirror to see if she looked presentable when she spotted something on the right side of her neck.

She let out an audible gasp. That particular spot on her skin had turned bright red.

"I can see you have already got my very own personal tattoo" said Daya smirking at her from the mirror.

"Don't laugh! It's so red and distinguishable. What do I tell Mom and Dad? Or our colleagues tommorrow of they ask me about this hickey tomorrow?" She said in horror.

Daya could see she was trying to hide it under her hair but unfortunatley her hair was top short to completely hide it.

"Hmm... you will have to come up with some excuse for that." said Daya laughing.

"Yeah a nasty mosquito bite maybe?" Shreya suggested feigning anger.

"Yeah, whatever... but don't worry, the next time this mosquito will bite someplace where others won't be able to see" said Daya smirking and making Shreya go red in face.

 **END**


End file.
